What I Fight For
by Selena Cloud
Summary: My name is Annabelle. I was born with my sister, Kayla. But my parents were mean and evil. When I was 18 they kicked me and my sister out. Were looking for a place to live. But I didnt expect the horror which will happen to us. SEQUEL UP!
1. The Hive's Incident

_The type of horror you face..._

_Is the type you..._

_fight for..._

_to.._

_survive..._

**_Blue is the virus..._**

**_Green is the anti virus..._**

**_And Red is the cure..._**

* * *

*COMMUNICATION ON*

**CONFIDENTIAL REPORT**

**SUBJECT: EVENTS LEADING TO THE INCIDENT AT RACCOON CITY**

**AT THE BEGINNING OF THE 21ST CENTURY, THE UMBRELLA COOPERATION HAD BECOME THE LARGEST COMMERCIAL ENTITY IN THE UNITED STATES. NINE OUT OF TEN HOMES CONTAIN ITS PRODUCTS. ITS POLITICAL AND FINANCIAL INFLUENCE IS FELT EVERYWHERE. IN PUBLIC, IT IS THE WORLDS LEADING SUPPLIER OF COMPUTER TECHNOLOGY, MEDICAL PRODUCTS AND HEALTH CARE. UNKNOWN TO EVEN ITS OWN EMPLOYEES, ITS MASSIVE PROFITS ARE GENERATED BY MILITARY TECHNOLOGY, GENETIC EXPERIMENTATION, AND VIRAL WEAPONRY.**

*COMMUNICATION OFF*

An unknown man in quarantine white suit was using robotic arms to pick up blue and green substances from the chamber into the case. Once he was finished he grabbed the case and opened the door. Before he left he threw one of the blue substances at the desk.

**_CRASH!_**

The glass protecting the substance breaks and fell to the floor. The substances changes from water to air as it flows into the air vents.

* * *

"All Umbrella star must wear their identity tags at all times" said the woman on the speaker as a man walked through the hallway. The identity tag was named 'Drake' on his shirt. As he turned to the next hallway a man who was walking fast bumped into him making him lose his drink. He sighs and says "Thank you!" at the man who was still walking. Drake walks slowly to the elevator and stands by a woman with brown curly hair and has office clothes on, Sarah. "Some people" she said to me. He nodded in agreement before they and a couple of people went in the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dogs cages the dog smelled something. He looked at the air vent. After a little sniffing the dog started to bark very loud making the other dogs in the other cages bark as well.

* * *

Meanwhile two men and a woman walked in a lab to begin there work. The woman had blond hair and she was wearing a lab coat. Her name was Natalie. The other two men was named Dean and Travis. She nicely turns down Travis idea for going out on a date with him before she goes to work.

* * *

Many woman and men were working on there desk when they heard a alarm sound go off. All of them gets up and starts to leave. However as they reach the doors the doors began to close locking everyone in the Hive.

* * *

Meanwhile in the elevator the people in there was reading and drinking their coffee when the moving of the elevator stops making everyone confused until they hear a sound coming from outside. "What is that?" Drake asked.

"Fire drill" answered Sarah

* * *

The woman and two men were about to leave when the door locks without them knowing. The sprinklers started to go on, shooting water all around the room.

"Shit!"

"Hey what the hell is going on?"

"Get the computers covered!"

The scientists tried there hardest to save there research from the water.

"Move it!"

"Goddamn it, I'm trying!"

"The experiments! Move them!"

* * *

The dogs continue to bark like crazy until a guard came up by them. "Hey, Hey!" he tried to calm them down but with no luck to stop the barking.

* * *

In the closed elevator Drake started to lose his calmness. He started to press the doors on the pad quickly "Shouldn't the doors open or something?" he asked. "It's supposed to take us to the nearest floor" answered Sarah. The lights in the room turned off to show a blue room as the emergency light replace the shut down lights. Sarah grabs the phone to try to get help "Hello?" no answer she tries again "Hello?" no answer still "The Lines dead"

* * *

The workers outside crowded the doors fast. Lisa a woman from a desk asks "Whats the problem?". "The doors wont open" says a female. Lisa looked confused "What about the ones in the back?" she asked. "Locked as well" says a man behind her.

* * *

"There's no fire! No Fire!" yelled Natalie into the camera as the water was over her and the men shoes. "The code doesn't work!" Travis yelled as tried to put the code in but the access was denied as Natalie yelled "No fire! What is wrong with you!"

"The door wont open!" yelled Travis as the water was now up the knees "And this water isn't going anywhere!"

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Its a sealed room!" Travis said as he went to the door

"Help me with the door" said Natalie.

"Oh fuck the doors!" Dean said as he grabbed an ax and tried to break the windows open but that didn't even work.

* * *

"We have to get outta here" Drake says as he tried to bang on the doors and walls "We have to get outta here" Drake pressed buttons everywhere.

"Take it easy" a man said to him. Drake looked at the man "You take it easy!"

"Quiet!" Sarah tells everyone as they heard a noise.

"What is that?" Drake asked as they heard screaming go past them and then a crash.

"Oh my god" Sarah says in shock before they heard a sound. Then the elevator starts to fall down. The crowd starts to scream as elevator went faster down. Then the elevator stopped. The sign on the bored said 'Floor 3'. The people slowly got up.

* * *

The workers outside were still trying to get the door open when gas was released into the area.

"Halon!" Lisa screamed as the people started to scream and try to take over. But it was no use the gas made all of them gasp for air.

"Stop it! Stop!" Lisa screamed at the camera but it was to late. Everyone died even the ones in the elevator...

~_To be Continued~_


	2. Whats going on?, Meet the girls!

**~Annabelle's P.O.V~**

I fell on the the ground as my mother pushed me and my sister out. My name is Annabelle Jones and I just turned 18. I had long blonde shiny hair with brown eyes. I wore a red dress with black zebra stripes and black shoes. I would have gone to collage but my mother used the money for her own needs.

My sister name was Kayla Jones and she is 5 years old. Her only friend that was nice was Angie, Angela Ashford. Those two were like friends 4 ever. We landed on the cold hard side walk. Our mother looked as us with an evil grin. "You two are nothing but trash in the house. And now look at you" she said. Me and my sister said nothing as she said this. It didn't hurt at all to us. We were free and that was that. We heard the door shut as we got up. My sister, Kayla looked at me "Were free!" she cheered. I smiled "I know". But then I looked down at her "But we need a place a stay until I can get a job"

We tried most of the houses nearby, however we were turned down or kicked out. My sister sighed as we walked around the block.

"Now what?" Kayla asked me. I looked around for any houses that are left. My eyes settled on the mansion that was not far from where we are standing. "We could try there" I said before I carried Kayla in my arms towards the mansion. It didn't seem anyone was home. It looked like a ghost town. I went to the back of the house with Kayla beside me to see if anyone was there before I knocked on the front door. I saw a woman with blonde short hair with a red dress with blue short pants. She wore black boots on her feet. The woman saw us and let out a soft gasp. She looked at us for a second before she relaxed.

"Sorry to scare you mam but our mother kicked us out of the house and well we..." I stared not finding the right words. I didn't want to get turned down again or get kicked out.

"You two need a place to stay?" she asked. I smiled then nodded.

"Okay, come on" she said before we heard the birds make a huge sound and fly away from the trees, we all gotten startled. I picked up Kayla and held her tightly. Then a feeling of air rushed through our hair. I was confused as the woman took my hand and we started to walk back into the mansion.

_What is..._

My thinking was never answered when a arm wrapped itself around me and another wrapped itself around the woman and pulled us in the door.

"Who are you" the woman asked him scared to death.

"Move!" the man said. I glared at him "Let go!" the girl screamed. Then a flash of light went in front of us making the man go down with us.

**_CRASH!_**

Windows started to break as people in black suits came through them. Two of them held the man down before he could anything. Kayla started to shake in my arms. I looked at her and and calm her down before she started to freak out. Then a female voice said:

"What about them?"

I felt eyes on us and felt the guns on us as well. I stayed calm and stood still until the woman by the men spoke up.

"No! Leave them alone! Those two are poor. They didn't do anything!" the woman shouted. I would say were poor. But I hated the fact that we were now. I sighed until a soldier stepped up to me. I lifted my head to show a man with the same suit. He had brown skin and black eyes. He also had black hair. I saw on his tag that was named 'One'. He looked at me with a firm face.

"Name?"

I looked at him "Annabelle and this is my sister Kayla" I said while showing Kayla in my arms.

"You cant do this!" the man shouted. The soldier that was holding him down took off his mask to show a woman. It was a her. I almost mistaken her... The woman had her black hair in a pony tail and had two straps of hair on each side on her face. I looked at her tag it had 'Rain' written on

"Blow me" she said to him before she forced him up. I didn't have much time to look at her when I was guided in the door that was now open after a while.

"Prep for entry to the Hive" One said as the door opened. I saw that Kayla was now asleep in my arms. I sighed as I walked in. The woman I met earlier looked at me.

"Do you know them" she asked. I shook my head in answer.

"I'm Alice" she said softly.

"Annabelle" I said with a smile as we walked down the stairs with the soldiers in front of us. I felt a hand touch my neck. I looked down and saw Kayla with her eyes opened. I smiled and settled her down to the steps. I took her hand and we walked down. We were now in a room with puddles of water everywhere, barrels were there and boxes. Kayla looked at Alice. Alice smiled softly at her. I looked to my left to see a train that said 'Alexia 5000' on it. I looked at the boxes as I walked for a bit. They said 'Umbrella Cooperation' on them. I walked into the train as they told me to. I didn't have much of a choice anyway...

"Powers down" said a man by the controls. I looked at his tag. It was said 'Kaplan' on it.

"So fix it" One said.

"Im on it" Rain said before she went down a pair of two doors that was on the floor. I looked at the hand cuffed man's I.D. It was written to show 'Matt' on it. Kayla was soon helped in thanks to one of the soldiers. At least there not all bitches...

"Are you done yet?" I heard the Hispanic man ask. A heard a gasp. "Jumpy?"

I flinched as I heard the power come on. Kayla laid on my shoulder as she sat down by me. I smiled a bit before I looked up to see Alice sat down beside me Kayla and Matt.

"Stand clear!"

I saw the doors on the floor closed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I kept thinking about all this. What was this place. And why was she and her sister dragged into this?I reopened my eyes.

"Hows the door?" One asked.

"Sealed shut" Rain replied.

The Hispanic man smirked "Let me". Rain smirked and let him through. I rolled my eyes and smirked as well. I gasped as a man fell out of the door. All guns were trained on him. Rain smirked "Jumpy, J.D?". I snickered a bit. That was to funny. J.D glared at us making me stop. Kayla looked at the man. I saw the look in her eyes as she looked at me. She didn't trust him but We decided to keep quiet to not cause attention. Alice stared at him for a second before she looked at her ring and took it off. She looked at causing Kayla to look at it.

"Pretty..." she said making Alice smile let Kayla lean on her shoulder. I smiled. That was just something Kayla would do.

"Hes fine" a voice said making me get lost in my thoughts "Memory loss. Just like the other one"

The man sat up and looked at Alice then me. I just stared at him until the train stopped.

~To be continued~

* * *

And there you have it. First chapter! Hope you like it. Review. This is my first story so please me nice or give me some tips on how to be better.

Annabelle is played by: Molly Quinn.

Kayla is played by: Phoebe Halliwell when she was 5 years old

Bye for now.


	3. The Hive

**Hi! Thanks NettBaby for following this story. Thanks NightmareOnElmStreetFan for favoring this! Now on with the book!**

Underlined: Japanese

* * *

**_~Annabelle's P.O.V~_**

All of the soldiers went out of the train with Me, Alice, Matt, Kayla and the man behind them. We all walked up the stairs to a strange door. I looked at the symbol on it. My father always told me about signs like that when I was little. To bad my father died. He died when I was 6. My sister was born when I was 12. Alice walked up to 'One' wanting answered from him. I followed close behind her while Kayla was showing the man how to play a game.

"Listen to me. I want to know who you people are and I want to know whats going on here" Alice said to him. One didn't answer her. Alice grabbed him, forcing him to look at her.

"Now" she hissed as I nodded in agreement. Kayla looked at him as she walked up to me.

"You and I have the same employer. We all work for the Umbrella Cooperation. The mansion above us is an emergency entrance to the Hive. You are security operatives placed there to protect that entrance" One explained. Alice took her off her ring.

"What about this?"

"Your marriage is fake. Just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive" He said. I looked at him.

"And what is the Hive?" Kayla asked confused as she walked to him.

He didnt seem he wanted to speak to us after my sister asked that question. I glared at him with fury in my eyes. I was about to say something but Alice beat me to it.

"Answer her" Alice demanded.

One looked at Kaplan "Show them"

Kaplan then showed them something on the laptop. It was a blue print of Raccoon City before showing the mansion.

"The mansion where we found you four and which we gain access to the train, which, in turn brought us to the Hive. The Hive itself is located underground deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City, A top secret research facility owned and operated by the Umbrella Cooperation. The Hive houses over 500 technicians, scientists and support staff. The live and work underground. Their research is of the highest importance. It's nature is classified. Our position on the map is indicated by heat signature." explained One. Kayla looked confused at him.

"You two young to know more Kayla"I said to her making everyone look at me confused except for Kayla "Me and sister speak Japanese. I get that from my father"

One nodded in respect of my family

I looked at the man with the jacket. 'Spence' was written on his jacket. My thoughts were cut off when Alice spoke up.

"Why cant I remember anything?" Alice asked knowing me and Kayla weren't around when she forgot everything.

"The Hive has its own defensive mechanisms, all computer controlled. A nerve gas was released into the house. Primary effects of the gas complete consciousness lasting anything up to four hours. Secondary effects are varied but can include acute memory loss." explained One.

Wow... Lost memories. That's something you don't see everyday.

"For how long?" Spence asked

"Subjective. An hour, day, week." said One.

"So you saying this place was attacked?" Matt asked.

"Im afraid things are a little complicated than that" said One before Rain's voice spoke up.

"Sir! We've reach the Hive"

The door opened to show no light at all. One of the soldiers came in the room and turned on the lights. Kayla and me came in after Alice and Spence went in. I looked at the fake city window. Really... fake city? I sighed before J.D's voice spoke up.

"Looks like were taking the stairs"

We all walked down the stairs with the soldiers in front. I sighed as I walked down. I tripped on of the stairs and fell on Rain who already caught me.

"Watch you step" she teased.

"Hey! I normally don't trip you know" I said while she rolled her eyes. I backed away from her as Kayla giggled. I glared at my sister before I continued down the stairs.

* * *

I know this is short but that's all I can do for next chapter will be big. Alright bye!


	4. The Red Queen's Chamber

_**Hai! Im back with a new part! Thanks to... .5 for reviewing, and adding this to her favorite list. Thanks Darkvolve for faving this as well! Now... One with Annabelle and Kayla!**_

_**~Annabelle P.O.V~**_

"Statues?" One asked.

"The Red Queen is locked onto us. She knows that were here." said Kaplan as the group walked down the stairs.

"Who's the Red Queen?" Alice asked.

"State of the artificial intelligence. She is the computer that controls the Hive" explain One. We reach the stop were supposed to be as the door opened. The soldiers checked the hallway before me and Kayla went in after them. I looked around and saw rooms filled with water. I hate to be dead that way. I stopped by Alice as we stopped by a hallway filled puddles of water.

"This is gonna slow us down" said Kaplan "Our route to the queen takes us straight through these labs"

"Rain, J.D see how bad the flooding is" One said before the soldiers chosen went down the hall "Kaplan find an alternate route"

"What happened down here" Spence causing me to look at him along with the others.

"Fire hours ago, Red Queen went homicidal. Sealed the Hive and killed everyone down here" One said making Kayla gasped softly before Alice hugged her to stop her from crying.

**Fuck...that bitch of a computer...**

"Jesus" said Spence

"When we realized, what was happening my team was dispatched to shut her down." One said before

"Why did she do it?" Kayla asked softly as Alice still hugged her.

"That we don't know. But outside interference is a possibility" said One

Matt jumped.

"Jesus!" he said before he backed away to the wall. I looked at the woman in the glass. She was dead. The name on her tag was Lauren. Poor woman... No one deserved to die.

I sighed as Kayla walked up to me.

"Why Queen bad?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said before she walked to Alice and Spence.

"Sir, No go. The whole level's flooded" Rain said as she and J.D came up. Great then this is gonna take longer...

"All right. Were behind schedule. So Lets move it" said One before the soldiers started to move out then I looked at Alice and Spence who nodded then smiled. Then we walked up straight behind them.

As I walked I hear Rain whisper "Poor bastards"

**~Dinning hall B~**

Me and Kayla went into a room where there was tubes on the floor and huge boxes everywhere.

"Kaplan" One said.

"Dinning hall B" answered Kaplan "That what it says on the map"

"Not much of a dinning hall" I mumbled as Rain looked at me. I could have sworn I saw a smirk on her face but I ignored it and kept looking around with my eyes. I saw the look on my sisters eyes that she still didn't trust Spence. Thats gonna take a while for her to trust him.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong" One suggested

"Maybe the cooperation's keeping a few secrets down here. Something you not supposed to see" Matt retorted.

I had to say. I kind of agree with him. Even though he tried to grab me somewhere...

"J.D you and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit" One said.

"Sir, Halon levels are nonexistent in this room" the Medic said "I think the system malfunctioned"

"All right. There may be survivors. Give me a search line but keep it tight" said One before everyone went off. Me and Kayla walked down the hall. But found no one. I looked at her.

"We better head back to the others" I said to my sister as she nodded  


**~ Red Queen Chamber~**

Kayla was with Spence while I was looking out the window with Alice.

"Whats taking so long?" I heard the medic asked

"Red Queen Defenses are in place" said Kaplan "Shes making it difficult"

I backed away from the door to see the door open on its own. I backed away to where Kayla and Alice were standing.

"Lets pack it up" said One as I looked at the soldiers pick up strange metal things off the ground and put them in the bag. I wonder what they are? One looked at us "You stay here" he said. I nodded as Alice did the same thing. Kayla walked up beside me as One carefully walked up to the door on the end. Suddenly the lights came on in a flash. One looked at Kaplan for answers.

"The lights are automated. Nothing to worry about".

One nodded and continued to walk carefully to the door. Then I saw One put something on the door once he was there.

"Transmitter in position" he said. I looked at Kaplan who was working.

"Roger. Running a bypass" said Kaplan before I heard beeps from the computer. After a while Kaplan said:

"Checkmate"

I heard the door not far behind us open.

"Move up" One said as the rest of the soldiers except for me, Kaplan, Spence, Alice and Kayla came up carrying the bags.

"Whats that?" Alice asked.

"Thats what gonna shut the queen down. Delivers a massive electrical charge, scrambles the mainframe and forces it to reboot" explain Kaplan. Me and Alice nodded.

"Wow" said Kayla making Kaplan smile at her before the the door suddenly closed.

"Kaplan?" One asked getting ready for whats coming "Kaplan!"

"Some kind of dormant defense mechanism. We must have tripped it when we opened the door" said Kaplan

"Put it back to sleep" said One.

"Working on it"

Then I heard a alarms.

"Alarm bad!" Kayla yells.

The computer on the right said : LEVEL 5 WEAPON SYSTEM ACTIVATED!

"Would you open that door now, please" Spence asked

"Im trying" said Kaplan.

"Whats that?" I heard the soldiers asked. I ran to the window and looked through it to see something come out. It was a blue sparky line across.

"Laser!" I shouted.

"Kaplan quick!" Alice said getting freak out by the second.

"Kaplan you gotta hurry. You got to help them" Alice said as her voice raised up.

"Kaplan now" I said as mine did the same.

"Get down!" a voice yelled out.

"SOMETHINGS KILLING THEM IN THERE!" I shouted making Kayla have fear she saw in shock as the Medic's head came off. Shes gonna have nightmares for a while. I shown my tears as the horror continued.

"KAP HURRY!" I shouted

"Open the door!" I shouted with Alice and Spence

"I am trying!" said Kaplan "Im almost there"

"Sir its coming back!"

"Not again!" I shouted.

"KAP HURRY BAD QUEEN BEING BAD!" Kayla shouted as she had tears on her face.

"Open the door!" Alice cried.

"Im trying!" said Kaplan typing to shut the weapon system down before it was to late for the others in that trapped room

"Well, try harder!" Spence yelled.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" I banged on the door but it was useless. They might die in there. Kaplan please hurry.

I gasped as the next soldier was dead and the other had been cut in half. One was the only one standing now. I screamed and Kayla started to shouted:

"OPEN DOOR NOWWWWWWW!"

"Oh god" said Kaplan continuing the type fast.

"Just do it!" Alice cried out.

"Im almost there" said Kaplan.

"Come on" said Spence started to lose his calmness.

"Shit" was the last word I heard. Me and Kayla looked the door as the weapons were deactivated. I stared in disgust and horror as One was in a million pieces. Alice hugged Kayla tight to help her look away. But it was to late. The memory was in her mind now...

I shook that look off my face as Kaplan stood up.

"Alright lets do it" Kaplan said trying to sound confident.

"Do what?" Spence asked. What? We just gone through death of people and yet he wants to complete the mission

"We have to complete the mission" said Kaplan.

"There is no way Im going in here. And neither is the little girl! She just a 5 year old and you dragged her in this" Spence shouted. Kayla cried in silent as Alice held her tightly.

"Her defenses are down" Kaplan assured us.

"Deja vu, anyone?" Spence said before Kaplan walked in carefully trying to ignore the dead bodies before him. Alice stood up away from the wall.

"Im going to help him" Alice said walking down the hallway to help Kaplan.

I walked down with her to help as well. Once Kaplan saw us he relaxed and lead us to the chamber. The door opened. We entered as the door closed.

"Keep going" Alice whispered as we went closer. Kaplan did something that made the door in the middle open to show a metal piece.

"Here give me a hand with this" said Kaplan as I gave Alice the bag. I watched as Alice and Kaplan worked.

"Get out! Get out you cant be in here!" a girls voice spoke up. I turned around and saw a girl who was red all over. Angela? What the hell!

"Dont listen to anything she says. Shes a holographic representation of the Red Queen." said Kaplan.

"You have to get out!" the girl said

"Modeled after the head programmers daughter. She'll try to deceive us, confuse us" continued Kaplan. I looked at her.

"I wouldn't advise this. Shutting me down will result in the loss of primary power." The Red Queen said.

"She'll say anything to stop her from shutting her down" said Kaplan. I could tell he was getting annoyed of her in seconds.

"I implore you." She said to us.

"Implore away!" Kaplan hissed at her.

"Please?"

I looked at her. I almost feel bad for her.

"Please?" she said again.

Kaplan had the controller in hand ready to shut her down when the queen looked at him dead in the eye "You're all going to die down here" she said. Kaplan looked at her in the eye before he pressed the button, a flash of light came before darkness came. The back up lights came on. I sighed in relief. It was over. It really was. Or was it?

~TO BE CONTINUED!~


	5. An explanation, Nightmare!

**Ok Im back! Thanks Shadow Hunter for faving this! Now on with Annabelle and Kayla!**

* * *

_**~Annabelle~**_

After the Queen was shut down I walked back to where my sister was. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I feel bad for her. She had to see that and shes to young... Then gun shots got my attention. I turned and saw Kaplan, Spence and Alice run to where the shooting occurred. I picked up Kayla who was still crying and ran with them.

When we reach where the shooting was found I saw Rain trying to fix her wound on her hand while J.D was looking shocked and confused. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whats was all the shooting?" Kaplan questioned.

"We found a survivor" Rain explained still trying to do her wound.

"And you shot him?!" Kaplan said as his voice raised. Rain glared at him.

"She was crazed. She bit me." hissed Rain showing her hand.

"Shes gone!" J.D shouted

"Thanks Bullshit!" Rain shouted walking over to J.D.

"She fell right here, but shes gone!" J.D shouted.

"Look, look at this" Alice said bending down "Theirs blood but not that much"

"Looks like it coagulated" Matt said bending down. My eyes snapped to the blood in shock. That's impossible... Kayla woke up from her sleeping. I settled her down and she walked to Rain.

"That's impossible" Kaplan whispered.

"Why not?" J.D questioned.

"Because the blood doesn't do that unless you are already dead" I explained

"Thats correct. How do you know that?" Matt questioned.

"I leaned that in my last year in High school" I explained. Matt nodded in understanding. I saw him pick up the keys that were on the ground beside him. I decided not to say anything. That was smart...

"Can we go now?" Spence asked.

"We're not going anywhere til the rest of the team get here" Rain said checking her ammo. Me and Kayla pale a bit after she said that.

"There's no one else coming" Kaplan said softly. Rain glared at him dead in the eye.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she hissed walking over to him. Kayla ran to me and I picked her up again. J.D grabbed Rain's shoulder.

"Wait" he said to her and the rest of us "Quiet"

I stood still for a moment to hear something slide on the ground. I know that sound well. An ax. Was someone else here? My head snapped to show a brown man walking with a broken leg. His face was bloody and his lab coat was filled with dirt, water and blood. Kayla screamed and held her face onto my dress.

"Fuck" Spence whispered. I stepped closer to the group.

"Dont come any closer!" Kaplan shouted.

"Shit..." I whispered.

"There behind us!" I shouted over my shoulder. Kayla looked up.

"SCARY!" she screamed.

I settled her head on my dress so that she would look.

"Jesus!" said Kaplan holding his shot gun out.

"Guys there everywhere. They're all around us" Alice said.

"You have got to be kidding..." I said. I head snapped to see Rain pushed the woman off of her and twisted her head. The woman fell on the ground, no longer moving.

Bullets fired everywhere on the dead residents. On the chest, legs and feet. But they haven't shot the one only place. The head. I kicked two of the residents in the head to keep them away from me and my sister.

"Why aren't they dying!" Alice shouted as the residents continued to walk to them even after they were shot by the guns.

"The tanks! Watch the tanks!" Alice shouted

"Lets go!" J.D shouted as I kicked the last resident in the head. I ran away from the residents with the group before an explosion was heard and I was blown back. Kayla was some how out of my arms and on the ground beside me. I looked to the side to see her. I stood up and grabbed her to keep her away from the zombies. I ran as fast as I could. I stopped to see Kaplan trying to open a door. I stood by Rain's side and kicked some the residents in the face.

"Hurry up! I'm running out of ammo!" Rain shouted.

"Hurry!" I shouted before I saw J.D being pulled in the elevator.

"J.D No!" I shouted as Rain screamed and ran over to him and try to save him. But it was no use...

Rain was pulled back by Spence and Kaplan. I held Kayla tightly as we ran to the Red Queen's Chamber.

I was the first to run inside as the others except for Alice and Matt ran in and locked the door.

"Where are the bodies?" Kaplan questioned "Where did they go?"

"Oh Fuck! Shut up!" Spence shouted

"What are those things out there?" I asked as Kayla was a sleep in my arms.

"Whatever they are, There are no many of them out there" Kaplan said

"What ever they are? I think its pretty obvious what they are!" Spence shouted. at me

"Don't yell at her!" Rain shouted.

"Lab coats, badges those people used to work down here!" Spence continued

"All the people working here are dead" Rain stated.

"That doesn't stop them from walking" I stated as Rain rolled her eyes but did a small smile.

"Where did they come from? Why didn't we see them on the way in?" Kaplan yelled

"When you cut the power, you unlocked the doors. You let them out" Rain stated. I felt my skin pale. This is not my day...

"Were never gonna make it to the surface" Kaplan said before the door opened. Kayla woke up with a start as Alice yelled

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

Alice and Matt tried to close the door with Spence as the dead residents tried to get in. They were able to close it.

"Get off!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"You okay?"

"Yea"

"What about this door" Alice asked.

"Dont!" I countered "There over there as well"

"And that way?" Alice questioned.

"Dead end. Theirs no way out of the queen's chamber" Kaplan stated

"So we wait. If someone doesn't hear from you, they'll send back up or something right?" Spence asked. Rain and Kaplan didnt say a word.

"What? Whats wrong?" Spence asked after a while

"We dont have much time" Kaplan stated

"You know those blast doors we passed on the way from in the mansion? They'll seal shut in just under an hour" Rain stated.

"What?" I asked in shock. How could Umbrella do this!

"In we're not out by then were not getting out" Rain stated

"They cant just bury us alive down here!" Spence shouted.

Rain sighed "Containing the incident is the only fail-safe plan they had against possible contamination"

"And you telling us this now? When were trapped half fucking mile underground? Whats worse is that she in this!" Spence pointed at Kayla who was in shock "Shes just a kid!"

"We have to find a way out of this room" Alice said before she grabbed a bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked following her with Kayla holding my hand

"Where are you taking those?" Kaplan asked as the rest of the group followed her.

"Im turning her back on" Alice answered still walking to the chamber.

"Well that is not a good idea" Kaplan countered

"She will know a way out" I agreed

"Yea" Kayla nodded.

"That homicidal bitch killed my team" Rain objected.

"That bitch may be our only way out" I countered at Rain as I walked over to Alice. Rain looked down at the floor.

"Considering the way shes been treated, Ill she be real happy to help us" said Matt making me roll my eyes.

"That circuit breaker you mentioned, can you bypass it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Kaplan said.

"So do it"

I stood by Rain as Alice and Kaplan got to work.

I felt Rain's eyes on me but I decided to ignore them. But it was very hard

"The circuit breaker's disabled. This time, if I hit the switch, she'll fry. The charge must have damaged her boards." Kaplan said to us.

"Ah, there you are," The Red Queen's voice rung out to us, "Things, I gather have gone out of control."

"Give me the switch, I'm gonna fry her ass!" Rain shouted, running towards Kaplan who pulled the switch away from her. I took Rain's hand and held her back to calm down her down.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" The Red Queen asked.

"Tell us whats going on down here" I demanded.

"Research and Development" said the Red Queen. Kayla looked confused.

"What about the T-virus?" Matt asked.

"The T-virus was a major medical breakthrough. Although it clearly possessed highly profitable military applications."

"How does it explain those things out there?" Kaplan questioned the computer.

"Even in death, the human body remains active: hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive jolt to the both cellular growth and to those electrical impulses. Put it quite simply, it reanimates the body" The Red Queen answered.

"It brings the dead back to life?" Rain asked.

"Not Fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulses. The most basic of needs" said the Red Queen.

"Which is?" Kaplan asked.

"The need to feed"

I felt pale after she said that. Rain looked at me and settled a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Kayla was being held by Alice who was holding her.

"How do you kill them?" Rain asked.

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods." answered The Red Queen

"You mean you shoot them in the head" Rain said.

"Why did you kill everybody down here?" Alice asked

"The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began," The Red Queen said "The virus is protean; changing from liquid to air to blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from The Hive. Soo, I took steps."

"Steps?" I asked

"You must understand those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave."

"Were not bitten" said Alice forgetting about Rain.

"Just one bit, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then you become one of them. A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled, may I ask why?" asked the Red Queen

"Insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help at anytime, we flip the switch. Understand?" Alice informed.


	6. A lost for one (Or is it?)

**~Annabelle~**

After that was settled a sound was heard as I walked to where the Red Queen said to go. Kayla covered her nose as the bad smell flown through the room. I hated it but this was way. And well... I WANT OUT OF THIS NUT HOUSE!

Rain looked at Alice who was beside her "After you" Alice rolled her eyes before she went down. Then I jumped down after her. Kayla went slowly down with Rain after I went. I walked with Alice as Rain and Kaplan watched for any dead residents. We were on high alert. Kayla held my hand tightly as Matt and Alice looked at her.

"You have a tough sister" said Matt.

I smiled at my sister who smiled at him. But Spence spoke up. Great...

"What the hell is this place?" Spence asked

"The utility tunnels" Kaplan answered "They run underneath the Hive for water, gas and power lines"

I walked by Matt as we went along with my eyes watching all sides as we went.

"We been here before!" Spence shouted getting annoyed

"Keep moving" Rain shouted as I ignored Spence

"Were going around in circles!" Spence shouted

"This is the route that the computer gave us" said Kaplan as he looked at the map.

Spence growled "Why are you listening to her?"

I was getting annoyed with him. I wanted to tape his fucking mouth shut!

"Enough!" Rain shouted "We have no choice but to keep moving. Those things are right behind us. You got that?"

Hands shot out and grabbed Spence from behind "Oh! Goddamn!"

I looked to see dead residents waiting on the other side wanting to get in. I helped Kaplan pull Spence away. I picked up Kayla and held her close so that she wouldn't get bitten.

"We gotta keep moving!" Alice shouted before she kicked one of the dead residents in the face.

I turned and saw more. I used my free leg to kick one in the face hard.

"Up! Everyone up the pipes!" Alice shouted as she helped me get up the pipe with the others behind me. I grabbed Kaplan and helped him up when he screamed. I quickly forced him up as Rain shot the woman that bit him in head.

I calm down a bit when Rain whispered:

"J.D?"

I took the guns from Kaplan's hand and shot him the head to keep Rain from being bitten. She ran to the pipes as we helped her up. She sat on the edge and looked at her bloody hand.

I looked at Kayla. Her hair was now up to her neck. Her clothes were filled with blood water and dirt. She looked a mess. But she wasn't bitten that's good

"She was right" said Kaplan "Were all gonna die down here"

"No" I said coldly making everyone look at me "Were getting outta here. All of us"

"Shes right" Alice agreed

We started to crawl across the pipes. My blond hair reached up to my chest as I crawled. I hated that but this was the only way. Kayla crawled beside Matt and Spence. Her face started silence. I could tell she was scared in her eyes. After a while I carefully walked across the pipes with Spence and Matt in the front and Kayla beside me.

Me, Matt, Rain, Kayla and Spence managed to get across. However Alice and Kaplan were not so lucky. They fell with a thud. Alice was flown across to where we were. Matt and Spence helped her up. I started to shot every dead resident near Kaplan. But soon I ran out of bullets. Shit.

"Im out" I said panting as I gave the gun to Rain just in case

"Rain Shoot!" Alice said.

"I cant! I cant see anything!" cried Rain.

Alice grabbed Rain's gun and shot some of the zombies away from Kaplan. Kaplan then was able to climb up the broken pipe away from the zombies however his legs were broken from the fall.

"We need to cut the wire so we can get to him" said Alice.

"I cant feel my own legs" said Kaplan in pain.

"Kaplan were gonna get you gotta there" Alice shouted.

"I want you to go" he said. My heart stop. **No... **I'm not gonna lose anyone else out here.

"No! Were not leaving you Kaplan!" Rain protested

"Yes you are" said Kaplan.

"You cant kill all of them and I'm not going anywhere" said Kaplan "I want you to go now! Please"

I felt Kayla go into tears. I held her and carried her away.

"Go!"

I went away with Alice after Kaplan ordered us to leave. As we walked away I heard a gun shot causing my eyes to let out some tears. I felt a hand wipe those tears away. It was Rain. She weakly gave me a small smile knowing that she missed him to. At least I wasn't the only one. Alice, now the lead let us away to find a way out. I will get outta here with my new friends if its the last thing I do

~To be continued~


	7. A cure

**~Annabelle P.O.V~**

Alice opened the hatch that led us to the hallway. After Alice went up me and Kayla did the same with Matt, Spence and a weak Rain behind us. Rain looked like shit. I couldn't blame her. She was infected..

Alice walked carefully with Rain's gun in hand with Spence by her side. I looked around for anything infected signs with Kayla by my side holding my hand. Spence decided to help Matt with Rain so he went to put her hand over his should as we continued to walk.

Alice turn to the side and had her gun out ready to fire at any danger. She nodded at us to come forward. I walked behind Alice as Kayla walked beside her as well. Alice check the next hallway before we moved along.

"When I get outta here. I think Im gonna get laid" Rain stated.

Matt chuckled "Yeah. Got any idea who"

"Yeah" Rain said. I felt my heart stop for a second.

"You might wanna get cleaned first" Spence said laughing as well.

I rolled my eyes before following them. I notice my sister looking at Alice.

"Alice no go" she said making everyone turn around.

"Are you okay Alice?" I asked sounding worried just a bit.

Matt walked up to her to see if she was okay.

"Blue is the virus, Green is the anti virus..." Alice whispered. I raised my eyebrow.

"There's a cure" Alice whispered.

I walked up to her while Kayla stood by Rain's side.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"There's a cure" Alice whispered before smiling "The process can be reversed"

"There's a cure!" Alice yelled "You gonna be okay Rain!"

Kayla ran to me and looked confused.

"There's a way to stop the zombie effect" I said to her making Kayla smile.

"I was beginning to worry" Rain stated making Spence smile before I helped him walk Rain to the room with Kayla walking in front of me. Kayla eyes looked to see if there was any danger. This is so not not like her at all. As we walked in we saw Alice head in the room. I'm guessing thats where the T-virus and the anti virus was. I help Spence sat Rain down. My eyes looked at Kayla as she sat down. I saw water everywhere.. I saw Alice come back with a frown on her face before she spoke..

~To be continued~


	8. A traitor

**~Annabelle~**

"Its gone" Alice answered with a frown and with anger "Its gone. Its not there"

My eyes showed there anger "If its not there where it could be. This doesn't make any sense!" I cried.

Kayla looked at Spence and Rain. Her eyes showed pity in them.

"I cant. I just cant" said Rain already giving up. It was over her. She was gonna become one of those things out there "It over"

"No its not" said Alice walking to Rain comfort her, not like it helped. My head looked to the side to see Spence in his own world. No expression was shown on his face. What the hell was he thinking?

"Spence?" Alice asked him. No answer. "Spence?" she asked again.

My eyes looked at his twitching hand. I think he was going to snap. Not a good sign...

He looked at Alice. His eyes to me were not kind anymore. It unsettled me. I didn't like it. There eyes looked at the gun that was standing on a small metal box. They lunged at it but Spence won the battle. He pointed the gun at Alice who backed away. Then at us. He made a sound. Then looked at Alice.

"We can still make it out of here" He said as I glared at him. That ass! "Come with me"

Kayla looked at him with anger. She didn't trust him from the start.

"We can have everything we've ever wanted." said Spence still pointing his gun. Kayla held my leg tighter

"Money's out there, waiting" he said to Alice "You wouldn't believe how much"

"Is that how you thought all of my dreams come true" Alice said glaring at him. He looked at Alice before he looked at me.

"And you." he hissed "I'm surprised your father didn't even join me"

"What are you talking about?" I asked glaring him as Kayla hid behind Rain.

He glared at me with a evil smile on his face "I killed your father"

My eyes snapped open before a vision came before me.

_~Flashback~_

_I was 6 years old when my father died. A gun shot was heard as I hid under the table. I saw my father's hand on the ground. My eyes went wide as I saw blood. The man didn't know I was here. My ears heard his voice._

_"You will not stop me" the man hissed before he disappeared_

_"Daddy..." I whispered before crying into tears_

_~Real World~_

I went onto my knees "It was you" I hissed as my tears were quickly showing "You killed my own dad!" Alice putted a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I was in tears as I just learned something that I never wanted to know

Matt flipped over the stair railing to get to the gun but Spence move the gun to his direction.

"Please. I wouldn't wanna shoot you. Might need the bullets" he hissed then sneered "Back off!"

"I wont take any part of this" Alice said making Spence look at her.

"Ok. But you cant just wash your hands in this" he said "We work for the same company, you knew what they did"

"I was trying to stop them!" Alice hissed with a glare on her face.

He gave a little laugh "You, You really believe that people like him" he looked at Matt with a glare "Could change anything?"

I had enough listening to him. I felt arms around me. I looked at the pale arms around her. It was Rain. She looked at Rain who gave her a weak smile.

He shook his head "No, nothing ever changes" he said making my moment stop. Rain looked at him still weak from the infection she asked:

"Where,where is the anti virus" she asked him, her voice changing as she spoke. Spence looked at her.

"Its on the train. Where you found me" as he said this a woman rose up from the water. Kayla backed away a little to me. Everyone noticed it but Spence who had his back turned to us.

"Couldn't have been standing more than three feet from it" Okay. If he dies Ill be glad.

"I so nearly made it out. I didn't realize that bitch of a computer had defense systems outside of the Hive" he said.

"In or out? In or out?"

The dead woman stood up.

"I don't know what we had but it's over" said Alice still glaring at him. After she said that the dead woman jumped on Spence and took a bit of fresh off of him. Just as Alice and Matt move for the gun. Spence shot the woman on the head and aim the gun at us again. Rain held me tighter as he did.

"Back,the FUCK off" he said aiming the gun again at us as he slowly made his way to the door "I'm missing you already". He shut the door.

"No!" Matt shouted as he went to open the door but with no luck. Rain arms removed themselves from my body. I felt so cold after her arms were release. Why?

"Your boyfriend's a real asshole" said Rain. I smiled

"Thank god I wasn't the only one" I said as Kayla laughed a bit before she looked around for any way out. I forgot that we were trapped.

"I cant believe that son of a bitch is gonna get away with this" said Matt clearly pissed as Alice took off his jacket and threw it into the water. Then a tv was turned on showing a U on it.

"I don't think so" said the Red Queen, almost sounding like she was teasing "I've been a bad bad girl"

She then showing a video of Spence going down the stairs. He settled his gun on the train before he grabbed bag then opened it to show a white box. The box opened to show the blue virus and the green anti virus. Just as move to inject himself a sound was heard. Kayla looked at the screen confused. Spence stopped and looked around for anything that was there. The sound was heard again as it gotten louder. The video moved to show a pink/red monster with blood veins all over it. Kayla looked disgusted as Alice shield her from the sight. The beast show its long pink tongue.

"Oh my god" Spence said before the beat growled and landed on Spence. The beast start to eat his flesh as he screamed. My skin started to pale. Thats just gross... The creature looked at the camera with his tongue sticking out before the camera went off.

"What the fuck is that?" Matt asked in horror.

"One the Hive's early experiments. Produced by injection the T-virus directly into living tissue" answered the Red Queen "The results were unstable"

Kayla walked toward Matt and stood by him.

"Now that it has feed on fresh human DNA. It will mutate becoming a stronger, faster hunter"

"Great..." Rain mumbled under her breath

"Why you didn't tell us about that?" I asked

"Because she was saving it, right?" Alice asked

"I didn't think any of you would get this far" admitted The Red Queen "Not without infection"

"Why you didn't tell us about the anti virus" Rain asked, getting weaker by the second.

"This long after infection. Theirs no guarantee it would work" said the Red Queen

"But there still a chance" I said looking at Rain.

"Right?" Kayla asked.

"I don't deal in chance" stated the Red Queen. I glared at the tv as I looked for a way out. Kayla looked for any sights of dead residents.

Rain sat down on a chair while Matt tried to put a pass code in that opens the door

"No pressure guys" said Rain looking at her watch "We're getting short on time here"

"You require a four-digit access code" stated the Red Queen "I can give you the code. But first you must do something for me"

Me and Kayla stopped to look at Alice.

"What do you want?" Alice asked

"One of your group is infected. I require her life for the code" answered The Red Queen.

"The anti is right there on the platform. Right there!" Alice screamed

"I'm sorry but its a risk I cannot take" stated the Red Queen.

"Shes right" Rain spoke and handed the ax to Alice "Its the only way. You gonna have to kill me"

Alice shook her head "No" she said. What the hell. Im not gonna let anyone else die down here.

"Otherwise we all die down here" said Rain showing her self to death.

"MONSTER!" Kayla screamed as the glass made a banging sound and a roar was heard. My eyes looked at the now mutated creature. Alice and Matt pulled Rain away from the window.

"The glass is hold the beast but not forever" stated The Red Queen. Rain threw her self out of Matt's arms and bend her head down to show herself to death. Roaring was heard all around me. My heart began to beat fast. It was life and death adversity.

"Do it" Rain said.

"No" Alice said "Get up"

"Just do it" Rain said.

"Kill her. Kill her now" said the Red Queen.

"You don't have a choice" said Rain.

"Kill her" said the Red Queen.

"No Rain get up" I said trying to reason.

"Do it"

"Kill her now"

"Now!" Rain screamed as Alice raised the ax.

"Oh fuck this!" I screamed and grabbed the ax and slammed it into the tv to shut her up. God damn does she always do that? The lights went out. Nothing... Doors were opened. That creature was still out there. The door opened show a weak Kaplan before us. I smiled.

"Kaplan?" Alice asked

"Bitch wouldn't open the door so I had to fry her" said Kaplan. The glass was banged away. I heard the glass break. I picked up Kayla and ran out the door with Alice, Rain and Matt behind me. The glass broke as Alice shut and locked the door. I hear the creature trying to get out.

"What the fuck was that?" Kaplan yelled after I caught up with them.

"Its a long story!" Alice yelled back.


	9. My first kiss

**~Annabelle~**

While Matt helped Rain walk and Kaplan and Kayla were walking beside one another. Me and Alice walked together with our faces determined with Alice had her ax in her hand.

I looked for any danger that could happen. We stopped by the Alexia 5000. Where the body of Spence was laying by the train with the virus beside it.

"Start it up. Ill get the virus" Alice ordered. I was about to move when Alice touched my shoulder "You stay and help me"

I looked at my sister "Go with them"

Kayla nodded and went inside with the others. Me and Alice walked up where Spence was. Alice pressed a button on the box and it closed. Before she could grab it the reanimated Spence moved up to grab her. My body shift back a little. Spence crawled to us. Alice looked at him with anger.

"I'm

"I'm missing you already" she said before she raised her ax and slammed it into his head.

"Get the virus" she said. I nodded and grabbed the metal box. We went into the train after Alice tossed her ring to the side and grabbed his shot gun.

"Full power! Were leaving!" Kaplan yelled before the train was now on the move.

"Go inject Rain, Ill do Kap" Alice said. I nodded as she gave me the anti virus. I took it into my hand and crouched down to Rain. I lifted up my hand and injected the needle into Rain's arm. As the anti virus went into her system Rain spoke.

"I don't want to be one of those things" Rain said softly "Walking around without a soul"

I shook my head "You wont"

"When the time comes, you will take care of it" Rain said.

I looked up at Rain "No one else is gonna die down here" I whispered to her. She looked at me as she gave me her watch. It said 0:08:00. We have to get out and fast. Rain started to make a sound causing my head to look at her. Her head went down her chest. I looked concerned and a little scared.

"Rain?" I asked. No answer. "Rain?"

Nothing. I tried again "Rain?"

I went closer to her chest. She wasn't breathing... My eyes showed they were about to cry. I backed away from her. I felt Alice and Matt eyes on me and Rain.

My eyes looked at the gun that was not far from us then at Rain. She would want me to do it. I grabbed the shot gun and aimed it at Rain's head ready to fire. Alice and Matt went closer in case I needed help. Kayla backed away a little so she wont get bitten or anything.

I settled the gun to fire and just when I was about to pull the trigger a hand shot up and grabbed my hand. Stopping me in tracks. I gasped as my breathing quicken. I looked at Rain who was a little pissed but did a smirk.

"Rain?" I asked as I calmed down.

"I'm not dead yet" she said "I think Ill take that back"

I smiled then touched her cheek and went closer "I could kiss you bitch" I said as Alice and Matt smiled. Kayla smiled as well. Kayla was happy.

We both smiled at each other before she looked into my eyes. I felt l could go into her eyes. I felt her lean close to me. I did the same. Our lips touched before they were connected. Her lips felt soft and sweet. I felt her pale hands around my neck pulling me closer. I felt my cheeks turn pink. My heart started to beat really fast as we kissed. So this is what it like to feel love from a person. We pulled back and looked at each other.

"Wow" we said together.

Alice smiled while Matt rolled his eyes. Claws ripe themselves through metal and Matt's arm. Matt backed away already hurt from his arm.

"What the hell going on back there?" Kaplan shouted. Claws rip through the metal again and again.

"Get us the fuck outta here!" Matt shouted at Kaplan

"I cant go faster. If I do were gonna do off the tracks!" Kaplan shouted. The metal was rip open in the front. Kaplan screamed. I heard this and ran to him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the front. Matt shout the door and locked it as soon we got in with the others. Kayla fell down as the creature was now crawling on top of the train. My eyes looked for anywhere the creature would be. A door was pushed open showing the creature and it wants only one thing. To feed on our flesh..

Kayla screamed as Rain pulled her away and held her tightly. Alice shot the creature with her shot gun but it only made it madder. She shot the creature again. Its's tongue shot out and grabbed Alice's leg. She was pulled down as the gun was out of hands. I grabbed the gun and aimed it at the tongue. Alice pushed a rope filled with pipes into the creature. But the creature came back and its tongue grabbed my leg. I gasped as I fell and the my head slammed into the metal. I'm glad I wasn't bleeding. I screamed trying to get out of its grip.

Alice slammed a pipe into the beast's tongue causing it to let go of my leg. I shot the creature tongue 3 times with the shot gun.

"Open the doors!" Alice shouting over her shoulders. Kayla ran to the button and pressed it with all of her strength causing the doors below them to open. The creature fell out of the train as Alice remove the pip from its tongue. Fire rose from the doors causing Kayla to scream and back away. I walked to the button. I pressed it causing the doors to close and the tongue of the creature to snap in half. Rain pulled me close knowing that I was in a horror state. I haven't been this scare since I was even afraid of the dark.

The train came to a stop. We walked as fast we could. I looked at the timer on the side. 14 seconds... Shit! I grab Kayla and took her into my arms and I started to run up the stairs. Alice and Ran ran beside me with Kaplan and Matt running behind us. I looked at the watch Rain gave to me 0:00:0. The doors closed behind us but we all kept going. We went through the last group of doors. Alice collapsed onto to the ground after we had made it.

"I failed all of them. I failed." said Alice.

"Alice this isn't your fault" I said.

"Yeah" Kayla said in my arms.

"There is nothing else you could done" said Matt. Rain and Kaplan nodded

"The cooperation did this" Rain said softly "Not you"

"After what the cooperation has done to us today. I'm gonna take them down. One way or nothing" Rain stated with a spark in her eyes.

"The old Rain is back and is ready" I said smiling at her as she did the same.

Matt started to wine causing me to gasp. I pulled Kayla away.

"What is it?" Alice asked. Matt fell as Alice opened the box.

"You infected. But your gonna be okay" Alice asked "Im not losing you"

Doors opened to shine white causing me to cover my eyes. The men in white suits came to me and grab katie.

"No! What are you doing get away from her!" I shouted as the men in white suits grabbed me "Let go you son of a bitch!"

I pushed the men in white suits away from me as I saw Kayla being put on a gurney and be pushed away "Sis!"

I kicked two the men away and ran to where my sister was going. Something was put onto me. Causing me to fall. I felt hands pick me up and put me on something. I heard Rain scream my nickname I was called sometimes.

"Anna!"

My vision blacked out.

~End~


End file.
